


Twice the Size

by allourheroes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine wants to experience everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Size

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before (and I know, no points for creativity on the title), but after that line from 5.03 ("The Death Song of Uther Pendragon"), I just couldn't help myself. Marathoning the final series of this show is killing my sanity.
> 
> The quote (for anyone who hasn't seen it):  
> Gwaine: Why does it always take you twice as long to change out of your armour?  
> Percival: Because I'm twice the size of you, little man.

The first time Gwaine reaches his hand down Percival's breeches, he literally moans.

He should be horrified, really. But what was he to expect? The man was huge. It would've been strange to find anything else.

Percival shifts his hips nervously and Gwaine wants to reassure him, tell him he's seen bigger, but the truth is, he _hasn't_. Gwaine considers himself someone who has experienced it all, someone to be surprised by nothing--sexually, at least. He has no idea how many people he's been with, but he did his best to assure maximum pleasure to all parties each and every time, that he can remember.

He wraps his hand around the other knight's cock as best he can and uses the other to reach for his beer and down it. He already knows what he's planned for the night, but it may take a bit more liquid courage. 

"Is it--" Percival starts, but Gwaine stops him, licking into his mouth with skill. He strokes Percival as he kisses him and nearly gasps when it seems to grow even larger. They stay like this for a while as he lets himself become more familiar, kissing and touching and drinking until he's too invested to turn back. He mouths Percival's throat, his collarbone, beard scratching and tickling in a way that made the man's breath hitch and stutter.

"Better than I could've imagined," he murmurs, slipping his hand out and sliding down between Percival's legs to undo the tie on his breeches, with his teeth. A bit of manoeuvring and the offending garment is crumpled at his knees, restricting his movement. "The beast has been freed," Gwaine says, cocking an eyebrow up at the other knight.

Gwaine runs his tongue up the head of Percival's cock, tasting him. Since his knighthood, he hasn't been as...active as he had once been. He's still up for the challenge.

He straddles Percival's lap, blunt fingernails running along the man's inner thighs, making him shiver.

"I don't want to break you," Percival warns, large hands bracing Gwaine's shoulders, skimming his sides and finally resting on his hips.

Gwaine feels dreadfully small here for a moment, his cock against Percival's, but he's too excited to feel inadequate. He knows what to do with what he has. In this case, not much.

"You? Break me? I think not. Now, hand me the oil. We're going to need it. A lot of it." 

Percival's face is already flushed, but Gwaine could swear the man was blushing now for another reason as he passes it over. Oil in hand, Gwaine looks at his own hands, then Percival's, and feels a shiver of anticipation.

Percival offers his hand and Gwaine pours some of the oil into it and into his own hand, rubbing it onto Percival's fingers. He's relaxed enough not to tense as one finger slips into him, already feeling slight discomfort at two, and breathing harshly at three. When Percival eases in a fourth, Gwaine's eyes are tearing and it hurts but he adjusts.

It feels like Percival fingers him for hours, slowly opening him up, teasing him. Their cocks brush up against each other and grind together as he digs his fingers into Percival's wide shoulders. He wants to be impatient, already stroking Percival's cock with oil, slicking him up, but he knows that if he goes too fast, neither of them will much enjoy it.

It's torture. Each twist of fingers hitting his prostate makes him want to call out, his hair falling over his eyes as he bites his lip. Percival pushes his hair back with his free hand, gentle despite his aching cock, and tries not to devour him in the kiss, knowing his lips will be bruised after this anyway, the slide of tongues and clack of teeth not much of a distraction when he can feel the heat around his fingers. He can't move his legs much, but his hips are still trying to do _something_ , anything, really.

Finally, with a huff of a laugh, Gwaine says, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure?" Percival asks. He wants the answer to be yes, is seconds away from begging, when Gwaine nods. With care, he removes his fingers.

Gwaine feels empty, so much so it's painful, but there's no time to dwell on it as Percival hoists him up by the hips and lowers him down.

Gwaine is pretty sure his eyes have just rolled to the back of his head and he has no idea what to do now. It's more than he could imagine, so full.

"Wasn't sure I'd ever get to fuck you," Percival admits, breath hot against Gwaine's ear. Gwaine rests his forehead against the larger--larger, so much larger, mind-blowingly larger--knight and tries to think. He's not overly successful in this endeavour, so when Percival shifts his hips, Gwaine lets out a shuddering gasp. He knows his fingers must have made bruises in Percival's shoulders by now, but Percival doesn't seem to mind.

Gwaine tries to move. "Try" being the important word here. "So much," he mumbles, and tries again, lifting himself up only to slide back down with a groan. Fucking himself onto Percival takes more effort than he expects, and he can feel his own cock leaking, ready for release. His feet scrabble with Percival's breeches, doing his best to get them down to his ankles.

Freed enough to move, Percival's first real thrust into him causes Gwaine to _weep_ , but when Percival questions him, he tells him that he better damn well keep going. With some work, they begin to move together, and Gwaine thinks Percival might be even deeper, if that's even possible. Percival fucks him open with ease, grunting as he does.

If both hands weren't so busy bracing himself, Gwaine knows just a touch to his cock and he would be keening. So, when Percival dares to wrap his fist around him, Gwaine squeezes his eyes shut as tight as he can, shooting onto Percival's chest and stomach with noises he'd be embarrassed of were he not getting fucked within an inch of his life.

Percival pauses as the aftershocks are trembling through him. "It's fine," Gwaine grits out. "Keep going. This--this is fucking amazing."

With a few more tentative slides, Percival proceeds to pound into him harder and, dazed as he is, Gwaine takes it. He wraps his arm around the other man's neck, licking and biting at the space behind his ear. He wants to feel it happen, wants to know just how much he can get out of Percival, feel the pulsing of his cock as he comes inside of him. The thought alone is enough to make Gwaine moan, "Yeah, you close? I've wanted you so bad. Best cock I've ever had. Fuck, the way it feels in me. We're going to have to do this again."

Percival has no sense of rhythm now, his thrusts almost reckless until he's spilling inside Gwaine with a whisper of the name on his lips.

They're quiet for only a moment after that before Gwaine says, "No wonder you can never think, all your blood has to go straight to that massive cock."


End file.
